Ratchet
This article is about the "Ratchet & Clank" character. For the series, see Ratchet & Clank (series). Ratchet & Clank are the main protagonists of the'' Ratchet & Clank'' franchise. They both appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale together as a playable character. Biography Gameplay Ratchet is described as a mid ranged character but has tools for long range combat such as the Plasma Striker which works as a Sniper Rifle and short range such as the OmniWrench Millennium 12 he is also able to use Mr Zurkon to target enemies, the Combustor to shoot a mid ranged shot, Tesla Spikes to stun enemies, Suck Cannon to suck up enemies and shoot them at others, Hover boots gives Ratchet the ability to use weapons in the air, the Glove of Doom which throws robots that run after enemies, Buzz Blades which ricochet of walls and cielings to hit enemies, the Sonic Eruptor which can be charged up to hit foes, the Warmonger which fires rockets at enemies and can be shot in different directions, the Lightning Ravanger which can be used to hit enemies above you that would otherwise be out of reach, Using OmniWrench Millenium 12 Ratchet is able to exeute his trademark wrench attacks such as the Hyper strike (an attack which slams enemies bellow you) the comet Strike (Ratchet throws the Omniwrench at enemies) and his 3 strike combo. Control of clank is limited seeing as he is only playable in Ratchets level 2 super move, he is able to throw time bombs which slow down all who are traped in it apart from clank, who can then with one hit finish an enemy. He is also able to glide making manoverability easier. 'Super Moves' *Level 1 - Ratchet brings out the R.Y.N.O VI for a mid-ranged attack, firing bullets and missiles. *Level 2 - Gameplay switches control to Clank, who uses Time Bombs to slow down opponents and then finish them off with the Chronoscepter. *Level 3 - Ratchet and Clank jump into Aphelion and shoot other characters with lasers and missiles from a first-person viewpoint. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Ratchet Glides into view using the helipack then turns around holding his wrench ready for battle. Winning Screen Ratchet puts his fist on his hips looking triumphant. Losing Screen Ratchet angrily throws his wrench away which them hits on the head. Costumes Ratchets default costume is the "pilot suit" which was first used in "Ratchet and Clank Future Tools of Destruction". Gallery Ratchet victory pose.png|Ratchet and Clank victory pose. ratchet introduction.PNG|Ratchet's Introduction pose ratchet loose pose.PNG|Ratchet's loss pose ryno 5.PNG|The R.Y.N.O VI Plasma Striker.PNG|The Plasma Striker Video Trivia * Ratchet and Clankthe second characters revealed to fight as a duo, the first being Jak and Daxter. *This marks Ratchet and Clank's second appearance in a PlayStation crossover with Sly Cooper and Jak & Daxter, the first being PlayStation Move Heroes. *Ratchet also appears in Hot Shot Golf Fore ''as a golfer while Clank was his caddy and in ''Jak X: Combat Racing as a driver. **Ratchet and Clank also made minor cameos on billboards in Jak II and in a gun course in Jak 3. *Ratchet and Clank are unlockable skins in LittleBigPlanet 2 and Modnation Racers. *Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter and Sackboy are the only three characters whose stages (Metropolis, Sandover Village and Dreamscape) were revealed before they were. Their stages were also revealed first alongside Kratos' stage, Hades. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Ratchet And Clank Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR